Splatoon: Unleashed!
by Tario Ed
Summary: Solancío; A popular tourist destination for fresh Inklings to chill and relax . With it's white beaches and amazing resorts; this place is paradise for anyone. However recently Inklings have been reported missing and at the same time, savage new beasts called the Unleashed have started terrorizing the city. How will our herous deal with the invaders? Set between Splatoon 1 and 2.


**Splatoon: Unleashed!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise!

"Excuse me sir...sir…!" A soft and calm voice came from a flight attendant. She was slightly leaned over with an Inkling who was asleep. "Sir…" The steward tapped his soldiers resulting in mumbling to come from his mouth. The Inkling slouched on the chair had olive skin complexion and had walnut eyes. He wore a grey swimsuit with a white long sleeve jacket on top of it. The jacket had a light green line that ran up the sleeves and met in the middle of his back where a red swirl pattern appeared. His hair was in a crown and flowed from the left side of his face to the left side to the right. His shoes were light green sneakers. Gabriel was lanky and tall for his age.

"Allow me…" The inkling sitting to the right of him; at the window seat spoke. "Gabriel, Gabriel…" The female's lips hovered close to Gabriel's right ear as she too had a soft, mellow voice. "WAKE UP GABRIEL!"

"AAH!" Gabriel yelled out of surprised. "Bethany, don't do that!" Gabriel lashed out pushing her slightly as she was giggling.

"Umm, sir!" The flight attendant called out. "Can you please put your seat forward as we prepare to land."

"Oh, sorry…" Gabriel replied as he searched the side of the chair for the handle. Abruptly the chair jerked forward resulting in Gabriel's face smacking the chair in front.

"So clumsy…" Bethany mocked before picking up the duty free magazine. Bethany's skin was a lighter shade of olive than Gabriel's but more rosy around the cheeks. She too had hazel eyes and her hair was in a ponytail. Her lips were red. She wore a black hoodie with a white T-Shirt underneath. She wore tight black tights which went all the way to her navy blue converse shoes. Unlike her skinny companion, Bethany was voluptuous and curvy hence why she chose to wear the tight clothing. Both had naturally orange hair.

"Owww…" Gabriel moaned as he rubbed his face.

 _"_ _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY AND WE HAVE BEGUN OUR DESCANT!"_ The captain spoke via the PA.

"Hey look you can see the island from here!" Bethany peered through the window adjacent to her.

"Let me see!" Gabriel shoved Bethany's face out of the way in comic style and he leant over her. "Wow! You are right!" A large body of land was below them, painted green due to all the trees and the plants that flourished there. They were numerous specs of white and grey and black amongst the green as a result of the buildings and roads present on the islands showing signs of civilization. The outline of the island was a crisp white from the numerous tropical beaches that decorated the coasts. The sky was dyed orange and purple due to the setting sun.

"Alright! I can't wait for this vacation!" Gabriel's voice was laced with excitement as he returned to his seat.

"Same!" Bethany agreed. This resulted in Gabriel's mood to drop. "It sucks that I have to share it with my annoying sister." Gabriel muttered.

"I love you too bro…" Bethany said with a slightly sarcastic tone while she hugged Gabriel resulting in the male Inkling to make a face of detest.

"Get off me!" Gabriel resisted Bethany's grasped before pushing her firmly away. "Well at least I have my friends with me right guys?!" Gabriel received no response "Guys…" He looked across the aisle and saw two empty seats.

"Do I need to tell Mum that you are still talking to yourself?" Bethany grinned.

"I hate you…" Gabriel said with a vexed tone. "Where are they?"

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep before take-off they got upgraded to Business class." Bethany informed the still drowsy Gabriel while she resumed reading her magazine.

"No fair! They left me with you!" Gabriel was disappointed.

"You say it as if I'm the burden between us." Bethany. "After all, who kept waking Mum and Dad up when they peed their bed until the age of thir-"

"Shhhhhh…" Gabriel clamped his hand over her hand. "Gosh you are so annoying! Why did Mum force me to take you."

"So we can bond! Oh and for my school project about the Isla de Vista!" Bethany's eyes glistened.

"School? You should just become a Turf War player like us." Gabriel smiled.

"No thanks...you guys are pretty lame. And far from fres-"

"That's a bit rich. You are a nerd!" Gabriel retaliated rapidly cutting her off.

" Well at least I can get some action." Bethany winked slapping her but resulting in it and her leg jiggling. "Dat Ass!" She remarked pointing at curvy buttocks.

"That's unfair. You didn't work hard to get those curves! Us men have to exercise while you sit on your bottom." The banter escalated as Gabriel responded.

"Well if you were fresh, you wouldn't have a problem with girls now! I have never seen you bring a girl must be so repulsive." The last comment cut Gabriel hard.

"Ouch…" Gabriel fell silent. _Maybe she's right...I'm not fresh…that's why they don't like me._ Gabriel pondered as he looked down, visually upset.

"Hey... I didn't mean…"

"Just shut up…" Gabriel shouted.

* * *

The plane's tyres touched the black tarmac at high velocities resulting in a brief puff of smoke to be conjured while a screeching noise filled the air; the plane simultaneously decelerated.

 _"_ _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME SOLANCÍO; THE GORGEOUS CAPITAL OF ISLA DE VISTA!"_ The captain spoke. " _THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH AIR INKOLOPIS! ENJOY YOUR STAY!"_

"Gabriel! Bethany!" A guy called out. They were in the baggage claim section of the airport. This resulted in the sibling to ebb towards the guy. The pair hadn't looked or spoke to each other after getting off the plane.

"It took you guys long enough! We already got our bags!"

"You know it takes longer for Economy class to come out, Freddie!" Gabriel replied still vexed that over the matter his friends abandoned him for the luxury, comfort and prestige of business class.

Freddie was pale white skin complexion however his face was decorated with freckles. His eyes were sky blue and his fringe covered his forehead and just touch his purple eyebrows. He was nowhere near as skinny as Gabriel but average size. He wore a blue swimsuit with a grey, pocketless flak jacket. His footwear was laceless shoes which were a caramel brown.

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't bother to get our suitcases?" Bethany asked.

"Umm…" Freddie shuttered.

"TJ?" Bethany looked at the guy next to Freddie.

"Well you see...I was going to, but we thought people may think we are tampering with them, So for security reasons we left them on the conveyor belt." TJ justified.

TJ had chocolate brown skin which complimented his chocolate eyes. He was more muscular than his fellow male friends. His hair was spiky in an upward direction like an anime character and was a light, fluorescent green. He wore a purple T-shirt which said _KRAKEN_ diagonally in white, bold letters. He wore sporty, black shorts with red across the side. His shoes were basketball sneakers which were pure white.

"Yeah! What he said!" Freddie tagged in to TJ's excuse.

"Gee! Thanks!" Gabriel walked off towards the conveyor belt.

"Boy, what's his problem?" Freddie asked.

"Well he's still annoyed about you guys abandoning him for Business class. And I may have insulted him about his love life." Bethany confessed.

"Ouch! Low blow!" TJ said as if he was in pain. "You know his love life is atrocious!"

"It's riddled with rejection and detest." Freddie added.

"Yeah I know, it quite funny but sad at the same time...mostly funny." Bethany smiled before walking away from the duo towards the conveyor belt. _Look at that butt…_ TJ glared as Bethany's cheeks (not her facial ones) were moving up and down. _So bouncy…_

 _*SMACK*_ A hand swiftly made contact on TJ's face."Owwwww…" TJ rubbed his face at the point of impact. "What was that for!"

"I know you have a crush on her but try and make it less obvious." Freddie advised.

"You are right…did you have to hit me so hard?" TJ asked still rubbing his cheek.

"Nope!" Freddie grinned before walking towards the declaration and exit while dragging his suitcase. TJ was still rubbing his face.

"Oh, did you hurt your face?" Bethany approached TJ who started blushing.

"Err n-no! I'm okay hehehe." TJ nervously laughed resulting in an awkward silence.

"TJ! Hurry up! Let's go get a Taxi!" Freddie shouted.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Freddie spoke as they stood at the front of their hotel resort.

"Truly speculator!" Bethany stood in awe.

"No words can describe this!" TJ added.

"Guys… are you gonna help me with the luggage…" Gabriel struggled as he was waddling carrying four suitcases. Gabriel's pleas fell on deaf ears as the trio just simply entered the hotel. The hotel was huge and looked like a Mediterranean villa and the reception was spacious with grey marble floors. The desk (also made of marble) was adjacent to the left wall and had 5 receptionist present. Like any hotel they were furniture in the lobby allowing Inklings to relax or lounge about doing nothing. On the right around the corner was a restaurants so they can eat and drink in the sun. Straight ahead was a pool which had numerous Inkling's playing while a small tropical hunt stationed nearby allowing Inklings to get cool drinks.

The rooms were just as good as they spacious clean and white. The beds lined with fresh linen; each had a refrigerator, a kettle accompanied with sachets of: tea, instant coffee, milk powder...you name it! There was a balcony giving the perfect view of the seaside and the sun descending behind the horizon. Juxtaposing the entrance to the room was the bathroom which had white tiles as the floor, a toilet, a wash basin and a shower. The room had two standard beds.

" Damn! I can't wait to hit the beach tomorrow!" Gabriel was excited as he stood in front of the sliding doors. "And hopefully do some practice for the upcoming tournament.

"* _Yaaaaaaawwwwwnnn*_ I'm tired…" Bethany moaned out of exhaustion. Her stomach growled. "And I am hungry!"

"Quit moaning…we are going out for dinner soon." Gabriel bellowed resulting in Bethany's stomach to growl in response. Bethany smiled jokingly while placing her hands on her abdomen but could see that Gabriel was still upset.

"Hey Gabriel, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said on the plane." Bethany looked serious.

"Relax…I'm over it." Gabriel smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, you will find someone. There is someone out there for everyone! Maybe the person for you is on this island." Bethany optimistic attitude caused Gabriel to smile.

"Hey…let's try and get along this holiday." Gabriel suggested.

"Sure!" Bethany smiled at her brother.

 _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* Come on guys let's go!_ A muffled voice came from outside.

"Coming!" Gabriel shouted. Meanwhile outside the door TJ and Freddie stood there waiting patiently and quietly.

"HURRY UP!" Freddie exclaimed demanding the siblings to speed up.

"What's the rush?" TJ asked.

"Did you not read the online travel guide?" Freddie said while withdrawing his phone from his pocket. "I quote: 'The freshest of restaurants and bars will become jam-packed by sundown."

"So…"

"So…if we want to go to a good restaurant we need to leave now! So why don't leave without them and reserve them a space?" Freddie suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Gabriel! We will meet you there!" Freddie interrupted TJ's hesitance and grabbed his dark skin friend by the arm pulling him away into the lobby.

"Do we even know where we are going?" TJ asked.

"We will figure something out!" Freddie shrugged as the pair were now at the entrance of the hotel. However they abruptly stopped as the sound of army boots smacking the ground in a rhythm filled the air.

"ONETWO, ONE TWO, ONE TWO…" A soldier repeated wearing green camouflage army outfit; in his hands was a Splattershot Pro. He was marching down the road with a group of other soldiers following behind in a rectangular formation.

"Is that the army?" Freddie questioned.

"Nope…that's SNIPS." A voice spoke from behind the pair.

"Sorry who was asking y…" Freddie stopped mid-sentence as he saw the source of the voice. A pretty girl with a fair complexion and long orange hair. She had a small mole beneath her left eye. She wore a white blouse and black rubber like skirt with black boots which constrasted against her white socks. Amy is what people would call 'Thicc' ; not skinny but slight on the fat side.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Amy!" She smiled extending a hand out towards Freddie who stood there at awe of such a beautiful sight. TJ sharply elbowed him in his side resulting in Freddie to howl in pain but also become animated again.

"I-I'm Freddie and this is TJ!" Freddie introduced the pair while shaking Amy's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" TJ added. "But what's the SNIPS?"

"The **S** olancío **Ni** gthttime **P** rotection **S** quad or SNIPS are responsible of the safety of Inklings in the city." Amy informed

"Isn't that basically what the police do?" TJ questioned. "So why have some complex name."

"No, they are different from the police. The police deal with Law and Order and stop crimes. The SNIPS protect us from… **The Unleashed!** " Amy explained.

"The Unleashed?!" TJ and Freddie now had a worried tone in their voice.

"It started a few months ago with a few Inklings going missing…people didn't think much of it. Just a few Inklings who were probably out late partying. But then these never seen before beasts came out from nowhere attacking people. Since then numerous Inklings have been missing…presumed to be eaten by… **The Unleashed**!"

"This is the first I am hearing about it How come it's not on the news." Freddie asked.

"Well there is inconclusive evidence that **The Unleashed** caused the disappearances or they even exist. But I know they do." Amy said determined.

"How can you be so certain?" TJ wondered.

"Because I saw one eat my friend." Amy replied causing a silence to arise.

"Oh...sorry to hear..." Freddie said in a respectful tone.

"Don't worry...Anyway...I hear you guys are looking for a fresh restaraunt to go to. If you want I can show you one." Amy offered.

"YES! DEFINITELY!" Freddie replied with no hesitatation resulting in TJ sighing.

"Alright follow me!" Amy walked out of the hotel.

"You didn't need to elbow me that hard..." Freddie whisphered.

"What goes around comes around..." TJ grinned.

 **A/N: First chapter done. Please leave a review as criticism would be appreciated of this story**


End file.
